Danny Jackson (Earth-78315)
Danny Jackson or " Spidey" is a superhero created by Spidey-Jackson. History After years of defeat by the actual Spiderman. Dr Miles Warren also known as Jackal decided to get his revenge by creating the ultimate spider. So he set out in search of the perfect doners for his experiment. And after several years he found them in the form of Spiderwoman (Jessica Drew) and his enemy Spiderman. Warren had hoped that by creating a clone superior to the original he could destroy him and then replace him. After many failed attempts he succeded in his goal however the clone had the look of a young Peter Parker. Also thanks to a cloneing defect he ha dgrey eyes instead of hazel and slightly darker hair then thanks to Jessica's dna. Seeing him as an utter failure Warren put him into suspended animation. However the clone awoke right before and was startled and shoot a venom blast which seemingly killed Warren. Escaping the lab the new clone was confused and scared so it hid in the sewers for several however it slowly gained all of Peter's memories nad expieriences and some of Jessica's. Making his way to Peter Parkers house the clone stole one of his old costumes and set of web shooters and set up base and Warrens lab. Using Warren's credit card the clone calling himself Danny Jackson because it sounded like Percy Jackson a book he had been reading. He then decided to be a superhero having power indeed beyond the original spiderman he would spin to the rescue as the SENSATIONAL SPIDEY. Early Career Spidey's first adventure led him to cross paths the Chamleon who had tricked him into stealing a an ancient artifact thus branding him a menace. However it was revealed the Chameleon was actually a J Jonah Jameson under control of the Tinkerer who now needed a special life support system to live. Learning this Spidey went after him however during the struggle Tinkerer was killed. Deciding he was newbie Spidey took a short break pondering if he was indeed destined to be the new Spiderman. But thanks to the arrival of a new more dangerous Doc Oct From the future. who proved to powerful for the aging original Spiderman to stop Spidey confronted and with the aid of the original spidey defeated the villain. Seeing how Spidey was indeed stronger than him and he was starting to get old peter let him take up the mantle and would act as his mentor. Over the course of a few months Spidey would face enemies such as Hobgoblin and Gteen Goblin. The duo proved to be more than a match for Spidey however by manefesting all of his spider powers he was able to defeat them. As he continued his adventures Spidey temporarily joined the the mutant team the X-men to stop plan OMEGA a plan to destroy all meta human life forms orchestrated by the new Bastion. During his time on the team he met and befriended Janet Grey the reincarnation of Jean Grey. Finally startting to get the hang of being Spiderman Spidey would face a new threat in the form of his father Miles Warren(Jackal) who had survived and was now ploting revenge against his creation. Category:Heroes Category:Created by Spider-Jackson Category:Original Characters Category:Males